


Witness

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [14]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need a witness to our lives…” (Shall we Dance?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

One thing Seth doubted was if anyone but himself, Alice and maybe Edward, knew just how big of a sap Jasper Hale was. He lay there on his old bed in his mother’s house, forbidden from seeing his imprint for the next 24 hours by Rosalie, turning the iPod Jasper had slipped into his pocket before they had been separated. Seth had already scrolled through the songs, 20 in total, and the choices had made him roll his eyes, and a smile come to his lips. _I’ll be seeing You_ , _At Last_ , and _What’ll I Do?_ were just a few to name off the playlist. Seth slipped the ear buds into his ears and hit play.

Seth had made it halfway through the playlist when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head and found his mother standing in the doorway watching him. Seth smiled and pulled the ear buds out, sitting up to make room for her. “C’mon in mom.”

“Thanks,” she said returning the smile though he could tell something was on her mind.

“What’s up?”

Sue Clearwater sighed as she looked around Seth’s room, so many memories of his childhood surrounding them. She looked back at her son; his head was cocked to the side, a curious look on his face. “I know we’ve talked about this before but… are you _sure_ you want to get married? So young?”

Seth smiled a gentle smile. He knew his age and marriage really bothered his mother. She had gotten married right at his age, seventeen, and had gotten pregnant soon after. She hadn’t had a chance to live. But he and Jasper, they had the rest of eternity to live. “Yeah, I’m sure mom.”

“But… _why_?”

Seth thought carefully about his words before he spoke. He bit his lip, “…we need a witness to our lives. There’s a billion people on the planet… I mean, what does anyone’s life really mean? But in a marriage, you’re promising to care about everything… the good things, the bad things, the terrible things, the mundane things… all of it, all the time, every day. You’re saying ‘Your life will not go unnoticed because I will notice it. Your life will not go un-witnessed because _I_ will be your witness.” Seth was quiet for a moment. “Everyone wants a witness to their life—and I—I want Jasper to be mine.”

Sue’s eyes filled with tears. “Seth…that is beautiful.”

A blush came to Seth’s cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s uh…part of my vows. But do you understand now?”

“I think so,” Sue said wiping her eyes. “It’s still hard for me to accept but I think I understand.”

“All I can ask is that you try.”


End file.
